


Storytime

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [76]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Reveal, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: *Peter makes a deal with his dad, a story for a shoulder relocation, Matt takes the dealMatt blinked at Peter's name being called from his phone, “Shouldn't you be catching up on your lab hours?”“Yeah, I should, I was, but, um, got time for a quick consult?”Matt sighed, “Yeah, but I'm a bit understaffed if you need anything specific.”“Nah, just a quick flyby, I'll be over soon.”He sighed when the phone disconnected and groaned when he heard the kid on the roof. “The kid's stopping by... Said a flyby consult so he probably fucked up and pulled something. Or needed a rest... Let's hope it's just a rest.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Devil's in the details [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Storytime

Matt blinked at Peter's name being called from his phone, “Shouldn't you be catching up on your lab hours?”

“Yeah, I should, I was, but, um, got time for a quick consult?”

Matt sighed, “Yeah, but I'm a bit understaffed if you need anything specific.”

“Nah, just a quick flyby, I'll be over soon.”

He sighed when the phone disconnected and groaned when he heard the kid on the roof. “The kid's stopping by... Said a flyby consult so he probably fucked up and pulled something. Or needed a rest... Let's hope it's just a rest.”

“Maybe you'll have a good luck day and it's just to borrow money.”

Matt cracked up at Foggy's quip, “When has the kid ever asked for money?”

Foggy blinked before frowning, “Okay, I see your point, change, yeah sure, money... Not really.”

Matt frowned as he tilted his head toward the door, “Peter, what happened?”

“Um, apparently my shouldn't isn't up to web swinging...”

Matt growled as the door opened, “You're telling Strange about this...”

“No, don't tell Strange, please?!”

“You dislocated your bad fucking shoulder, days after major reconstruction surgery.”

“It's healed though! It's just, really weak because of it being held immobile for like...”

“Please? It's just dislocated, that's all.”

Matt glared as he reached out, shoving the sleeve up as he pressed and crept up the arm, feeling the weaker muscles and scars that were starting to loosen, and if that wasn't unnerving the shoulder definitely was, “Tell Strange or I am... I'm not just going to pull this back into socket after you going through all that without him clearing nothing was torn.”

“Can't you like, feel if it was?”

“I'm not a doctor, Peter, and you know for a fact I will fuck myself up any which way I can and disregard it if I'm in the middle of something...”

“Yeah, I get that from your side...”

“This feels wrong, I can't tell if it's just, the scarring messing with my sense of touch or if there's something snapped underneath but your shoulder feels wrong. But, you were right, you need to build this back up before anymore swinging your full weight onto it. If you'd been carrying something other than just you and that suit, it might have done worse.”

“Of course it feels wrong it's out of socket. Dad, please? How many times have I relocated your limbs, huh? It's just, not something you want to do on your own... If you don't help me FRIDAY will...”

“Do not, even attempt, not right now. You lost the use of your entire arm this time. And nearly lost 2 fingers and from what I got told, that was the best outcome you could have hoped for for whatever metaphysical shit you were pulling while you were 'caring for a sick friend' and scrambling to make any and all required attendance at school after I swapped you over to online courses. Strange is still refusing to give me details, what I do know is what I've caught whispers of.”

“I'm, sorry. I just, Stark wanted to ask me some questions and I saw the condition he was in and I couldn't just walk away from that. He was hours away from collapse dad, I don't mean falling down. Jarvis, um, FRIDAY's predecessor even thanked me for forcing him to... act anything beyond a machine at that point. And, I, made a deal with him, and I kept it. So, yeah. I ended up hurt, but, it was worth it. Seeing Aunt May and Matt, and Stark all smiling and fucking meaning it, worth it.”

“What deal did you make? What was so Goddamn dangerous; why did it have to be you, Peter?”

Peter held his head high, “Fix my shoulder, and I'll tell you.”

“No, no deal. Your shoulder is messed up, somehow, in a way I just can't identify, and I can't 'fix' that.”

“Relocate it then, and I'll tell you.”

“Only if you tell Strange about your shoulder. And no lying,” Matt added as he heard Peter's heart start speeding up.

“He's gonna be mad, like, really mad.”

“You are Days out of a fucking surgery... Of course he's gonna be mad, Peter! Hell, Claire would knock me upside the head, she has in fact, for less. God, why are you so much like me?”

“Maybe if you finally get it through your head, that you're only human, I can get it through mine.”

Matt glared in Foggy's direction at the snort, “I'm telling Strange,” Peter winced as he headed for his phone.

“Tell him, and I won't make another offer again. You won't find out why. And something tells me, you might wanna know why.”

Matt actually stalled as he grabbed his phone. “I made my counter, what's yours?”

“I'll tell you everything. Space, the other world, hell even about the dreams... Just, put my fucking shoulder back in socket and don't tell Strange at least until I can tell if it's worse than it is, because right now, it's nerve dead the way it's pinching.”

Matt grumbled, “I'm telling Strange if it still feels wrong... Once it's back in the socket I'll know better how it's wrong.”

“Deal.”

Matt shifted his head, “Do we have time?”

“Clear schedule, buddy.”

“Alright,” Matt stomped forward before grabbing at Peter's arm, shifting to listen as he felt at the shoulder and pulled, glaring, “You tore your rotator...”

“Shit, I don't wanna be in the sling anymore!”

“Okay, spill. What have you not been telling me?”

Peter shifted his shoulder, grumbling at the glare before tucking it against his chest and heading into the conference room, grabbing his chair as the others settled in. “It started with a Woman, by the name of Madame Web...”

-

Matt still sat at the conference table, head down, the kid long since gone off to get yelled at by Strange over fixing his shoulder, feeling the room turn cooler at the lack of body heat and light as the sun set. He blinked up at the sound of a cap being twisted off, “You look like you could use this more than the office can,” Foggy's voice was still, unsure, wavering as he set the bottle down and slid it toward him.

“Not even offering a glass?” Matt gave his fake 'everything's fine' smile as he caught the bottle.

“Nah, not this time.” Foggy settled down across from him, “You alright?”

“It explains... It explains his different reaction to- When we went to church, it was annoyance sometimes, inconvenience. It's, a stance, a, a fidget, when he went to church. Sometimes it was a calm, like, confession- A safe, Home, space... To just rest your mind and body and listen. But lately, it's, annoyance, but not the 'I have better things to do' or the 'busy mind' annoyance. It was- Me. Me when I had my crisis. Maggie, Maggie was the only one... That made it go back to calm- She knew, Foggy.”

“Matt, do you seriously think he's told her everything? Anyone at all, everything like that? The kid couldn't even keep his head straight when he was saying it. It was like, all of it was just-”

“Like a confession.”

“I was going to say baring your soul, but confession works. You know, Murdock, some days I forget I'm working with a Catholic... Today isn't that day.”

Matt smiled for real as he took a long swig and winced before setting the bottle down before nudging it toward his friend. “I can see why he hasn't told anyone. Hell, if I hadn't witnessed what I have... I wouldn't believe it, I wouldn't be able to believe it.” Matt chuckled, it was, broken, “He tried to tell me, I laughed it off and called it lies. I thought you'd taught him how to lie to me.”

“Buddy, my little white lies, are nothing like going again GOD. How could you possibly sit there, and listen to that kid's steady heart over that big of a fucking statement and think it was a lie? You call me out on shit like if someone's a brunet or a redhead!”

“I, thought he figured it out, Foggy, I'd just, thought he'd figured it out. And when he never brought it up again... I just thought he was testing the tricks.”

“So, your kid, knocked God on his ass, cast God out of our universe as we know it... And then just, whined about class, and school for the next month or so while he healed from doing it... Fuck, he is just like you, Matt.” Matt chuckled as he grabbed the bottle back after he heard Foggy taking a good chug of it, “Jesus Christ, is everyone in your family Martyrs?”

“Martyrs don't get to choose, Foggy. God knows, I don't think the kid made a single chose for himself his whole life... other than his Major and even that I think he did it because of the magic. Something about the theoretical side having something to do with it.”

“He's chosen a lot of things, Matt. He chose to call you dad, after all. He chose to come to you when he was feeling sick as a dog and ended up with weird spider powers because of it. Chose to help us out, several times. When we were stuck on cases and needing evidence. Chose not to stay quiet when he came into the kind of power that gave him a voice. Even with us warning him, he Chose to help others that didn't have that kind of voice. Hell he's credited with the fact that the Mutant Rights bill was unknown of until he plastered it all over the fucking news! He woke people up, Matt. And all that money, and power and fame, he Chose to still be Peter, just Peter Murdock. And no matter what he was offered on a silver platter, all he's ever done with it was help people. Kids needing to escape dangerous homes, and people that need a safe place to be and learn, and all of that was- Just Peter, being Peter, wanting to help.”

Matt smirked as he took another swig, “He's a good kid.”

“He's _your_ kid, buddy. He is a product of his raising. Gotta say, didn't know the anti-Christ would be so fucking Christ like...”

Matt actually cracked up, “Would you, seriously, just drop that joke by now?”

“Nope, takin' that one to my grave.” Foggy grinned as he reached over to grip his hand, “The point is, the kid is more than old enough to make his own Choices and, just like you, he would do anything in his power to help.”

“Even get himself killed.”

“Matt, the kid brought back- You don't understand that part of the story Matt, because you can't sympathize there. You don't know what it's like, to see your best friend just, just-” Foggy sniffed as he wiped his eyes, “And then, day after day, year after year, and thinking, you'll never see any of them again. And, you'll never understand that moment that, they're just... there, and at first you think it's just, some daydream or a memory or, something out of the corner of your eye, like your brain is playing tricks on you. But they're there, they're **Back** and to them, nothing happened. But you know the truth, even if they don't. And you thank every fucking day that they're Back, because your brain keeps getting this stupid paranoid thoughts that you're just going to wake up and they're not there still and it was just some... soul breaking dream. Even after all these years-”

Matt stood, pulling Foggy upright to hug him, “I'm here, Foggy, it's real. There's no tricks, it's real. I, I get it, I think I get it.”

“I know how much you two hated Stark for what he did, the man is a miracle worker to me and a saint for bringing you back... And if Peter did that for Matt, in their world... I know exactly how he feels about it, and how much it was worth to him. And if he did it in less time than Stark did here, he is truly a fucking Godsend.”


End file.
